1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus having a TV tuner and method thereof, and more particularly, a display apparatus having a TV tuner easily combined into and removed from the display apparatus without disassembling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a monitor for a TV set or a computer system, includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, etc.
The CRT monitor employs a principle that when various electron beams according to video signals strikes a monochrome or red, green, blue (RGB) fluorescent material painted on a CRT panel, light having different brightness and various colors is generated. The CRT monitor is widely used because of an economical price and a good display quality thereof, but it occupies a large space because of the bulky size thereof.
The LCD monitor employs another principle that when a predetermined voltage is supplied to a LCD panel, a molecular arrangement thereof varies in response to the voltage to prevent light from passing therethrough. The LCD monitor is thin in thickness, but is expensive in price and relatively poor in display quality in comparison with the CRT monitor.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus includes front and rear covers 110 and 120 coupled to each other to provide a predetermined accommodating space therebetween, an LCD panel 130 having an effective surface on which a picture is displayed, a panel supporting member 140 supporting the LCD panel 130, and a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly 150 supported by a PCB cover 160 and transmitting electric signals to the LCD panel 130.
The PCB assembly 150 includes a main PCB 151 outputting a video signal to the LCD panel 130, and a TV tuner PCB 152 accommodating a TV tuner 153 electrically connected to the main PCB 151 and receiving a TV video signal.
The main PCB 151 receives the video signal from a personal computer (not shown) and outputs the electric signals to the LCD panel 130 through a signal processor which has an analog/digital (A/D) converter and a scaler. Further, the main PCB 151 receives the TV video signal from the TV tuner 153 and outputs the electric signals to the LCD panel 130 through the signal processor.
The TV tuner 153 coupled to the main PCB 151 and the TV tuner PCB 152 receives the TV video signal without a separate device such as a personal computer, and outputs the TV video signal to the LCD panel 130 through the main PCB 151. Thus, the TV tuner PCB 152 should be equipped with not only the TV tuner 153 but also a video decoder (not shown). The video decoder converts an analog video signal received through the TV tuner 153 into a digital video signal and transmits the digital video signal to the signal processor of the main PCB 151. Then, the signal processor of the main PCB 151 outputs the digital video signal including horizontal/vertical signals or YUV digital signals received from the TV tuner PCB 152, to the LCD panel 130 through a control part and the scaler. Consequently, the conventional display apparatus can output the TV video signal without a separate device attached to the conventional display apparatus.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, since the TV tuner 153 and the TV tuner PCB 152 are integrally installed in the PCB assembly 150 inside the PCB cover 160, the TV tuner 153 is not optionally provided to a user.
Thus, it is more effective to develop a display apparatus and a TV tuner easily combined into and removed from the display apparatus if necessary.